Girl Meets: Hall Pass
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Maya and Riley both have the best boyfriend they could have. However Maya wanted to change things up for one day. She wants to date Riley's boyfriend. Riley for one dose not know about this, but Maya would let Riley date her boyfriend to make things fair. Will Riley go throw with it? Who are their boyfriends? Only one way to find out.


This is a M rated story and it has underage sex. I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway. Just like the TV show this story is 100% fiction and if any part is true then it's just dumb luck.

* * *

Riley was in Maya's bed moaning and playing with her breasts while her best friend was eating her out. The feeling was too much for her as she squirted all over Maya's face. Maya went closer to Riley and the two kissed.

"You wonder what it would be like if I don't know if we were not dating our boyfriends but we had each other's?" Maya asked.

"You want to date my Lukey?" Riley asked.

"Well yah and have him fuck me. It will be only once just to find out what it would of been like."

"But I'm still a virgin."

"What are you talking about. We had sex like everyone it was just girls night."

"I mean I'm a dick free pussy virgin."

"Wait Ranger Rick fucks you in your ass?"

"Yah we are both not ready for pussy sex. So he fucks me in my ass."

"Wow Rils I never thought you would take it up the ass like me."

"Farkle fucks you in the ass?"

"Yah what can I say he knows how to fuck my three holes."

"Well if you are going to date my Lucas I get to date your Farkle and have him fuck me then too."

"Fine by me. Now it's your turn to eat me out."

Riley smiled and went to work. Two days later it was just Lucas and Maya in his room.

"I had fun Maya. I can't believe you girls are cool about this."

"Same here with you and Farkle."

"So now what?"

"We fuck."

"I don't know about this. I know Riley said it was ok but I'm loyal to Riley."

"Yah and not fucking me what she wanted is not being loyal to her is it."

"When you put it that way then I have no choice. But I would only fuck you in your ass."

"Fine by me Ranger Rick."

The two of them start to kiss and their cloths slowly come off, Lucas starts to suck on one of her breasts while playing with the other. He kisses his way down and start to push Maya onto the bed. When he gets to her pussy he fingers it and slowly starts to eat her out. Maya just moans and ends up squirting all over his face. He keeps at it causing her to squirt five more times before he starts to rim her ass while still fingering her pussy. The two mange to get into a sixty nine with her on top. She quickly went to work sucking his dick making Lucas moan to the point he came right away. Riley was good but never this good at sucking his dick. However he understood all girls can do different things. Maya could not help but to keep moaning and squirting. At this point Lucas's fingers are wet enough to finger her ass with her own juices. Maya is grabbing onto the sheets as his fingers where going in deeper and deeper.

Before she knew it Lucas slips on a condom and fucks Maya in the ass. Lucas goes slow and soon picks up some speed the way Riley likes it, but this was not Riley. Maya moans for him to not be a pussy and just fuck her hard. Lucas took a few moments to do it. As he never wanted to be rough with his sex even if he is a Texan boy. For the first time he fucks a girl hard and he was really enjoying it but not as much as Maya was. Without here even touching herself she manages to squirt a few more times before Lucas was on edge and comes into the condom and pulls out. The two soon kiss. Lucas took the condom off of him and was about to tie it when Maya takes it and drinks his load.

While that was going on Farkle and Riley's date ended.

"I had a really good time Farkle. Thank you for walking me to my door."

"It's my pleaser Riley."

He gave her an innocent kiss on the lips and Riley just smiled.

"My parents won't be home for a few hours and we do have that pass."

"I know. I also know right now Maya is getting fucked by your Lucas."

"Dose that bother you?"

"A little, but I know it is just a onetime thing. That is what she told me and I believe her."

"So do you want to have sex?"

"Well if our lover is having sex with each other I think we should do the same."

Riley smiled and they were soon in her bedroom making out. Riley soon broke the kiss.

"Do you have a condom?"

"No Maya does not like the feel of it in her."

"So you cum in her."

"If she wants me to I do."

Riley just smiles and gets back to kissing. The two are soon naked and Riley's eyes went wide.

"That's huge."

"Thanks but I bet Lucas is bigger than me."

"Not at all."

Farkle smiles that he might not be the hottest guy out of the two of them he has the biggest dick. Riley quickly went to work sucking him while she gotten eaten out. They both moan and Riley ended up squirting seven times before Farkle came in her mouth. Riley quickly swallowed every drop. The two made out tasting each other. For the first time Farkle put a condom on and fucking his second girl. He slowly entered Riley's ass as she requested and went slow another request. As the two slowly fucked they made out while Farkle played with her breasts. The two moaned at the wonderful feeling they were having. Riley managed to squirt nine more times before Farkle came into the condom. He pulled out and tied it.

"I can toss that out for you."

"Maya would rather drink it."

* * *

 **How was that? Please give me a review or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
